Going Steady
by pjoftw111
Summary: Percy wants to ask Annabeth to go steady with him but stuff gets in the way, so how does he plan to ask her? ONE-SHOT     PERCABETH


**A.N sigh I should be updating but I find that I can't so to pass the time and get my author part jumpy and everything so this is another One-Shot. I tend to do those a lot I find. But hopefully u like it ! **

**DISCLAIMER: If I were an author of any sort I probably be wouldn't be in this site and be in the Bahamas and away from this stupid snow….. Oh and I also don't own ****The Candle Café**

_Okay, okay, Percy calm yourself_ I told myself. _It's just a date with your best friend._ I added, _Except you're asking her to go steady with you! _After that thought I started hyperventilating. I was at Annabeth's apartment since she is New York to work on Olympus, to pick her up to go to a café. I brushed my hand through my hair and paced in front of her door. _Okay, it's going to be Okay just ring the bell and walk her to the café._ Easy for you to say, you aren't the one asking her. I argued with the voice in my head. I sighed then realized I am arguing to myself.

I finally got the courage and rang the doorbell. She came out with her keys to lock the door and I had my mouth hung wide open. She looked amazing, I mean _amazing_ amazing and not just amazing. Gods now I am rambling in my head. Anyways, she a black knee length flow-y skirt, silver flats and a grey blouse which made her blond curls stand out on her shoulders. She put her keys away in her purse and looked at me.

"Hi, Seaweed brain, lookin good," she said eyeing my white dress shirt that was un-tucked over my dark blue jeans.

"Me? You look like you just won Miss America!" I exclaimed then felt my face heat up as I realized what I had just said.

"Shut up," she mumbled blushing as well. "Where are we going?"

"The Candle Café," I replied getting over my embarrassing moment.

"Perfect," She said and we started walking.

It was better than any date I had ever been on, we ate, laughed, talked but two demi-gods in Manhattan are definitely not going to go unnoticed. We were getting ready to leave and I decided that on our walk home to her place I would ask her, _but _as always my plans never end up going the way I want them to. We were about twenty feet away from the café when two empousas, and a dracaena. Why can't I have one date that goes well? I asked the gods.

Annabeth and I looked at each other and nodded, we were ready. I took out Riptide, my trusty pen and Annabeth took out her knife which was strapped to her thigh. I took the empousai and she took the dracaena. It wasn't that hard but they kept us occupied, so whenever I got close enough to Annabeth I tried to ask her.

"Annabeth-" Slash, duck. "Will you-"

"What? I can't hear you Percy!" She replied trying to swipe at the Dracaena.

I tried a couple more times but they all failed, then I got really angry and yelled.

"Okay hold up!" I yelled towards the monsters and surprisingly they stopped for a while.

"What is going on seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked wiping sweat from her brow. Her blouse and skirt were torn in many places and her hair was getting messy.

"I need to ask you something," I told her turning towards her.

"NOW! Have you lost it, Percy?" I screamed at me and I saw the monsters getting impatient.

"NO! I w-w-wanted t-to ask y-you if you w-wanted t-t-to go s-s-t-t-steady with me?" I stammered through my sentence.

Her eyes grew wide and at first I thought she was going to say no but then her mouth morphed into a smile and she ran up to me and hugged me.

"Of course I would go steady with you seaweed brain," She said with a gleam in her eyes then I closed my eyes and kissed her softly but then broke away to get back to the empousai.

We finished them off and started home. I put my arm around her and she rested her head against my shoulders. "I love you Wise girl," I told her softly and pulled her in for a kiss when we reached her apartment.

"I love you too seaweed brain."

**A.N So how was that? I hope u liked it. Tell me how it was and check out my profile for a poll on which full story you want me to work on, and also check out my other stories. LUV YA **


End file.
